


Imagination

by EndlessExplorer



Series: Short stories from around Halcyon [3]
Category: The Outer Worlds, The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drunkenness, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Imagination, Mind Manipulation, The Captain wants Ellie BAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: The Captain has some dirty thoughts about a certain redheaded sawbones.
Relationships: FemCaptain & Felix, FemCaptain & Junlei Tennyson, FemCaptain & Nyoka, FemCaptain & Parvati Halcomb, FemCaptain/Dr. Ellie Fenhill, Parvati Halcomb/ Junlei Tennyson
Series: Short stories from around Halcyon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I finished TOW recently and I find the board ending to be quite depressing... or at least mine was... Gonna replay it and this time, the board are gonna get it!  
I am open to any and all prompts that people might like to send my way.
> 
> Enjoy and huge thanks!

The crew were all sitting around a table in The Lost Hope, well all except for Parvati who was sitting alongside Junlei at the opposite side of the room. There were no immediate jobs that needed doing so Erin had allowed everyone some downtime while they were docked in the Groundbreaker. Erin and Felix still held most of their bearings while Nyoka and Ellie had challenged each other to see who could hold their liquor best. They were both winning and losing to each other.

“Hey Cap? You ever wonder what Parvati and the chief get up to when they’re alone?” Erin took another sip from her whiskey before casting a glance at Felix over the edge of her glasses.

“I don’t know, and I won’t pry. If Parvati wishes to tell me, I’m all ears but what you guys get up to on your off time is your own business. Unless you willingly involve me in something, then I have no choice.”

“Yeah, I guess but I mean, all me and Parvati talk about are the aetherwave serials. I’ve just never had an interestin’ chat with her. I suppose they must have something good to talk about, considerin’ they’re both laughing.” Again, Erin’s eyes shifted back to Junlei and Parvati. True, they were both holding their hands up to stifle their laughter but considering the amount of noise, it wasn’t very effective.

A snort and a giggle brought her attention away from the crew mechanic. While Nyoka was still out cold, Ellie seemed to have recovered enough to utilise basic motor function. She seemed to have been trying to tap her finger on her chin, but Erin could only laugh when she jammed her finger into her mouth on each attempt.

“I wonder what two adults do when they’re alone? I wonder Felix? Would you have any idea?”

Ellie shook as she giggled again. She laughed again when she received no answer. She slapped her hand flat against her face. Slowly she dragged her hand down along her face before making a ‘V’ with her fingers in front of her mouth. Erin watched as her sawbones started to vigorously eat her own hand out, moaning between fits of giggly laughter.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Ellie!” Felix dropped his drink and stormed off. Erin on the other hand, could help the warm feeling in her cheeks. Maybe it was the alcohol? Or could it have been her imagining watching Ellie’s amber curls disappear down between her thighs… Erin sticking her fist in her mouth in an effort to silence-

Erin suddenly jumped up, rosy cheeked. The movement shuffled the table and another fit of giggles hit Ellie as Nyoka fell from her stool and grumbled from her new position on the floor.

“Don’t mind me guys. I’m going to go make sure that uh… Felix got back to the ship alright. I mean not to mention all the paperwork and things that ADA wants me to do!”

Silence. Erin looked back. Nyoka had gotten quite comfortable on the floor and had fallen asleep once again, while Ellie’s head seemed to hover over the table. In a split second, her eyes rolled back, and Marilyn Fenhill was officially out for the count. Erin readjusted her jacket for a moment, trying to think of a way to get her crew back to their bunks. Only for her answer to come not a minute later.

“Hey Captain?” Erin spun so fast she almost lost her glasses. Parvati and Junlei were standing beside her. “Me and Junlei were gonna head back to the ship. Want a hand to bring those two back?”

“I’d love one Parvati. Sorry about this Junlei.”

Junlei simply waved Erin off as she and Parvati took a shoulder each and carted Nyoka back to the Unreliable. The laughter and banter between them continued. That left Erin with Ellie. Left the captain with the one person in the entire colony that would leave her mind more scrambled than a tin of Edgewater Saltuna. Fate was a cruel mistress.

Erin rolled her fingers. Ellie and Parvati had done the perfect job when it came to her new mechanical prosthetic. Erin had gotten some synthetic skin grafted onto the prosthetic since and now it looked as normal as ever. It came as an added bonus however that she could now rip a mechanical’s head clean off as easy as she’d load her pistol. With that strength it proved no problem to lift Ellie onto her shoulder and Erin casually walked out of the bar. As she bid farewell to the Mardets, Erin became acutely aware of something. Or rather transfixed by something. Ellie was hanging over Erin’s shoulder and that allowed the captain a perfect view of her ‘derriere’ for lack of a better word. Being a trained medical professional, Ellie clearly knew how to take care of herself. Lean, fast, and strong, yet also soft and supple.

_‘Ain’t that the understatement of the century…’ _

While ADA scanned both herself and Ellie, Erin allowed herself a moment and closed her eyes. In her mind’s eye she could see Ellie, with her back towards her, both of them as naked as the day they were born. Ellie would be marked from head to toe with love bites, courtesy of the good Captain as they wasted the time between their travels in each other’s arms.

Erin shook the thoughts from her head as she walked up the stairs towards the common. Junlei and Parvati were sitting on her bed talking about skip drives, and Erin couldn’t have been happier for her. Laying Ellie into her bunk, Erin headed for her own room, bidding the loving couple goodbye. They either ignored her or were too engrossed in each other to notice the captain however Erin wasn’t paying much attention herself. Erin locked her door behind her.

“Hey ADA? Ignore any messages and calls meant for me please. I don’t wish to be disturbed…”

“No problem Captain. Are you going for a rest? Or will I leave the reason for which you don’t want to be disturbed as non-disclosed?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna rest. Thanks ADA.”

“No problem Captain, goodnight.”

Erin kicked off her boots as the lights in her room dimmed and the shutters closed. Disrobed, Erin welcomed the slight chill as it might cool her heated skin. Her earlier thoughts of Ellie had left her body craving release and in a vain attempt to soothe the ache, Erin had unconsciously been rubbing her thighs together to try and attain some small sliver of delicious friction. Nothing worked so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Erin opened the chest in her room. Inside was a collection of the Unreliable’s escapades across Halcyon. Being a lab rat before coming to Halcyon, Erin relished in her own system of organized chaos but the treasure she sought was buried deep down inside the chest. Erin found it in seconds. Clutching the wireless vibrator close to her chest, Erin rolled her shoulders before sinking into her bed. She was thankful that Hawthorne had splashed out on the comfort of the captain’s quarters.

Erin closed her eyes and let her mind run rampant. It didn’t take long for her legs to start grinding off one another so she clutched her toy tightly, only to find that the batteries were dead. Muttering a quiet curse into the darkness, she knew she was too far now to stop. Going the old fashioned way, she thought about her life back on earth. From the perfect specimens that would come under her care and ‘delicate’ attention to her old boyfriend that would pin her to the wall of her bedroom and make mincemeat of her insides. The plethora of images that danced in her mind proved to be the perfect fuel to her fire and the burning feeling of the screaming muscle in her arm was quietened by her pursuit of that mind-numbing trek into bliss.

The image in her mind changed. The thick arms slimmed down, the straight lines became curvier and more mouth-watering. Brown hair melted into a caramel amber and before she knew it, Erin was roughly scissoring Ellie against the walls of her quarters. Closer and closer she got to that sweet release, Ellie’s eyes rolling back in her head as her mouth formed into a mindless ‘o’.

“Captain!”

Erin came crashing out of her heated daydream. Dazed and dizzy as her heart was pounding in her chest and fine beads of sweat covered her skin from head to toe.

“I noticed that your heart rate was spiking, and your core body temperature was rising to dangerous levels. Should I call for Ellie?”

“Nuh… no. Thanks ADA, it was just a dream.”

“No bother Captain. I bid you goodnight.”

“Yeah… night ADA.”

_‘I really need to do something about this…’_


End file.
